sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Rose Foxes
Team Members RF1: Ramón Fuentes School: Davison Weapon: Stainless Kimber Raptor II RF2: Naomi Skye School: Davison Weapon: Mexican Donkey Lamp RF3: Naomi Young School: Davison Weapon: Electro-Shock Baton RF4: Will Brackenrig School: Davison Weapon: Complete Set of Team Rosters RF5: Erik Lowell School: Davison Weapon: UTAS UTS-15 Mentor 'The Veteran' "I watched this game grow up. I watched its culture, and I watched people call me a loser, a weakling, a coward. I say that nobody understands what winning cost me." Name: Brandon Parker Age: 32 Gender: Male Appearance: Parker is a burly and thickset man, standing at just a hair under 6ft tall, but packing 230lbs onto his frame. Quite broad and barrel-chested, his weight has definitely begun to slide more towards fat than muscle. His hair is short and dark - formerly jet black, but already beginning to grey, a pattern shared in his well-trimmed beard, which is also salted. Parker wears glasses, which combine with his early greying to give his appearance a somewhat dignified cast, though given the lines of stress worn heavily into his face, they also make him look older than he actually is. Biography: The man who should need no introduction has much more to him than the average joe would assume. It's easy to think of contestants only within the context of their own seasons, easy to lose sight of the fact that the winners, for the most part, move on with their lives after SOTF-TV. Plenty, of course, take whatever endorsements and deals that they can get; film interviews, sign sponsorship agreements, put their names out as hot properties. Sooner or later, however, the hype must fade, and just as many take only sparing advantage of the wages of fame. One such man was Brandon Parker. After the media storm surrounding the conclusion to the first season of SOTF-TV, the responses to the rave reviews and the obligatory appearances he made in front of camera... Parker more or less disappear from the public eye. His game was dissected, taken apart and put back together again over and over again - he was resented for being 'boring', derided for his tactics and for being the 'white knight' of the season, winning by fluke. Parker remained quiet on the matter. A few sparing appearances at conventions or to sign autographs, one or two interviews, a showing at SOTF's tenth anniversary commemorative show, but no more. Outwardly, at least, Parker seemed to be doing decently, though he never took centre stage, never wanted the spotlight on him. Behind the scenes, however, the truth was far more turbulent. His victory had left him traumatised, and when the response from the viewership was not sympathy... but to call him a coward, boring, Parker rapidly grew cynical, jaded and bitter. His reward for losing his friends was to be the butt of jokes? Over time the frustration - and depression grew, until he could handle it no more. Approaching the executives of SOTF-TV, Parker decided that the only way he was going to get any catharsis was to go back to where it all began. And appear on the show again. Team Conclusion: Brains, firepower and a little bit of tenacity; the perfect combination for IMPACT in the game of SOTF-TV! Mentor's Comment: "All right... we can go a few places with this. Let's see if the viewing public got any more forgiving." - Brandon Parker Team Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Eliminated By: 'Naomi Skye's death from dehydration. 'Collected Weapons: '''None '''Allies: 'Christopher Schwartz, Lucy Williams, Bella Bianchi 'Enemies: 'Jewel Evans, Matthew Weiss, Corin Albanesi, Gene Steward, Alice Young '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Mentor Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Brandon Parker, in chronological order. *Rosebud *Judicator Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Brandon Parker and the Rose Foxes. What did you like, or dislike, about the team? Let us know here! Category:Teams